


Into the Horizon

by onyxfyrefly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Pirates, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: “Twenty lashes,” stated Loki. “One for every man you could have killed for the sake of three.”Anthony’s mouth hung open for a moment. “…you can’t be serious.”





	Into the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> The pirate AU that no one asked for. Just something quick that I wrote at work. It's not historically accurate by any means but I'm bored and not emotionally stable enough to work on 'Fairytale'. There is a brief violet scene, nothing graphic but just a warning in case that triggers you.
> 
> I know it's not very good but comments and kudos are happily accepted!

“You disobeyed me.” Loki’s tone was harsh, pitched low enough to carry despite the wind whipping around them.

“I had to-“

“You _deliberately_ disobeyed me.”

“I saved them!”

“But you could have gotten everyone killed! I cannot imagine your former crew members trusting you if you have a tendency to run off and refuse to take orders. You were completely unaccounted for, I nearly left without you!”

It had been over a year since Loki had rescued Anthony ‘Iron Man’ Stark from the wreckage of the ‘Maria’ after it had been attacked by a band of pirates led by the deadly captain Thanos. The merchant was dismayed to discover that his savior also flew under the Jolly Roger and was none other than Loki Layfeyson, a pirate known for his silent yet deadly attacks. Anthony’s entire crew had either be lost to the sea or taken captive and the merchant begged and pleaded for Loki to go after their attackers. Loki had flat out refused but Anthony was insistent. He vowed to provide Loki with gold, maps, letters of passage…anything that the merchant could provide if he would pursue his lost crew. 

Eventually Loki gave in but not without stipulations. Anthony was put to work, earning his keep among the crew. It was difficult for Anthony to turn a blind eye to the pirate’s methods and more than once he found himself scrubbing the deck until his hands were raw and his shoulders blistered beneath the sun as punishment for defying his captain. After one too many close calls he was taught to fight and impressed everyone with his skill with a sword as well as his marksmanship. More than once he was drawn into a battle and Loki laughed when he saw the gleam in the other man’s eyes; he knew how intoxicating the call of battle could be. Once someone had tasted blood it was nearly impossible to ignore the craving.

Loki was known to be a collector of beautiful and exotic items and he couldn’t help but be drawn to Anthony Stark. The merchant was brilliant and headstrong and challenged his authority at every turn even when he knew the repercussions would be harsh. It was a dance that the two performed flawlessly, exchanging biting comments and harsh observations. Anthony’s mind was as sharp as his sword and his tongue was even more deadly. Sometimes Loki would goad him simply for the electric conversation that followed.

They circled each other for months and when they finally came together their union was more explosive than the gunpowder in their pistols. There was no tenderness, it was simply a release and in the mornings Anthony was always gone. Loki had a reputation to uphold with his crew and he knew even the slightest weakness could be exploited. His crew was loyal, he had led them through innumerable battles but they were vicious fiends at heart and would not hesitate to betray him if they deemed him weak. He did make it known that Anthony was his and was not to be touched but Loki was careful not to show the merchant any special privilege.

Loki knew that the road to hell was paved with good intentions and even though he was attempting to keep Tony at arm's length it was nearly impossible. The merchant was cocky and arrogant with a personality that was more addicting than the sweet herbs that were traded throughout the Caribbean. The two found themselves stealing kisses or hurriedly finding release in the shadows below decks. More than once Tony waited until the crew was already on deck to sneak out of Loki's quarters and each time they were forced to part it was more difficult than the last.

The pirate would never admit it but he was developing feelings for the merchant. He couldn't help but search for Anthony during a battle, his heart in a vice until he knew that the other man was safely aboard the ship once more. He smiled a little more and laughed a little louder in the other's presence and it was easy to see that the crew was growing fond of the newest addition as well. Part of Loki wanted to ask Anthony to become a permanent member of his crew but he knew that the man would refuse. He had made it clear that once his crew was safe he would be hiring a ship and heading back to the new world. Loki knew there was no reason to believe that he could convince the merchant otherwise and pushed the idea to the back of his mind.

A few weeks later Loki discovered that Thanos’ crew was making port at a nearby island and Anthony jumped at the opportunity. It was a dangerous mission, a heavy reef surrounded the island and Loki would not be able to bring the ship close to port. The cannons were out of the question and all combat would have to be hand to hand. They would strike at night when most of the crew were occupied with the taverns and brothels on the island and attempt to silence the guards before the alarm could be raised.

Loki had planned on leaving Anthony behind but the merchant had argued that he was the only one who could identify his remaining crew members and eventually Loki relented. Dressed in dark clothing the group approached the island in long boats and while one team provided cover the other infiltrated the ship. The mission was going well, it was easy to dispose of the guards near the brig and though Anthony was dismayed to see that only three of his crew members were still living he was thrilled to be reunited with them.

During their escape the lookout alerted them and that’s when things went to hell. Loki’s crew realized that they were surrounded and they were forced to fight their way out. In the midst of the battle Anthony disappeared leaving the prisoners with Loki who momentarily debated leaving them behind. The woman, Pepper, proved to be more than adept with a pistol and took down an assailant that Loki had failed to notice creeping up on them. Loki’s crew fought for every inch and soon the soft sand of the beach was stained dark with blood.

They were nearly to the long boats when a deafening blast knocked them off of their feet as Thanos’ ship exploded. It was damn near impossible to keep the small boats upright in the rough water but Loki’s crew managed the feat despite the conditions. They had almost cleared the reef when Loki saw a form swimming towards them. He nearly shot the individual before he realized that it was Anthony. The merchant was dragged aboard and even though part of Loki wanted to check him for injuries he was so angry that he feared that he would throttle the young man if he touched him.

The moment that they made it aboard Loki barked orders to his crew and once the island was a mere speck on the horizon Loki turned on Anthony. The merchant claimed that he had disappeared in order to rig the boat to explode but Loki did not care, he could not ignore such an obvious disregard of his authority. 

The two stared each other down with hands clenched at their sides, each waiting for the other to break. Anthony was breathing hard and Loki’s breath was just as rough, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Green eyes locked with brown and against his will an agonized look crossed Loki’s face.

“Twenty lashes,” stated Loki. “One for every man you could have killed for the sake of three.”

Anthony’s mouth hung open for a moment. “…you can’t be serious.”

“Remove your shirt.”

“Loki…”

“Silence or I will add twenty more.”

Anthony was still staring at Loki in shock as two of the crew members grabbed his arms and marched him to the mast. The merchant attempted to struggle but was easily overpowered. “If you fight you will only make it worse,” one of the men hissed while pulling his shirt free. The night was warm but goosebumps broke out across his skin as his hands were tied to the mast.

Hearing movement behind him Anthony turned to see Loki with a lash in his hand. His face was unreadable and his features were made sharper by the moonlight. “Would you like a strip of leather lest you injure your teeth?”

The dark head shook. “Just get it over with.” 

Despite the rush of the wind it was easy to hear the whistle of the whip as it cut through the air. The pain was so sharp that Anthony could not even make a sound. His back felt like it was on fire and he tightened his fists until his knuckles were white as he braced for the next hit. 

Loki paused for a brief moment to allow Anthony to adjust before raising his hand once more. He was known to be efficient but not cruel, attempting to keep the strikes from overlapping and only pausing long enough for Anthony to catch his breath but not so long that he had time to register the pain.

Around lash thirteen Anthony lost consciousness and he slumped in his bonds. Loki was grateful for the reprieve; it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his composure while listening to Anthony’s stifled cries. Once the twentieth blow landed Loki let the lash fall to the deck. “Bring him to my quarters.” Before his men could move to complete the order the captain had already disappeared below deck.

Once Anthony had been brought to his quarters and arranged on his stomach Loki began the laborious task of cleaning his wounds. The skin was inflamed and the angry red marks were vivid against the normally tan skin. Loki gently cleared the blood away and treated the wounds with a foul smelling poultice that would ease the pain and quicken the healing process. He covered Anthony’s back with strips of cloth and dipped his hands in a nearby basin to clean them. Sitting back in a chair with a bottle of spirits which had been procured before Thanos’ ship had been destroyed he waited for Anthony to wake.

~*~

When Anthony finally woke he felt like he was in a haze. It took several long moments for his head to clear and for him to recognize his surroundings. It wasn't the first time that he'd woken up in Loki's bed but usually he was pleasantly sore from the previous evening's activities. At the moment he felt as though he had been mauled by some large creature with wickedly sharp claws. Carefully he turned his head and frowned when he saw the creature in question.

“Anthony.”

There were dozens of questions buzzing through the brunette’s head but all he could say was “why?”

Loki licked his lips and glanced towards the bolted door. “I may be your lover but first and foremost I am captain of this ship. You disobeyed my orders to stay with me and put the entire crew in danger. I have hanged men for less, you punishment was lenient.”

Anthony snorted. “Right.” He groaned as he slowly pushed himself upright. “Christ, this shit stinks. What did you put on my back?”

“It’s a salve prepared by my first mate, it helps ease the pain.”

“It’s not doing a very good job.” Anthony attempted to stand and quickly changed his mind when fire suddenly raced through the wounds.

Loki chewed his lip as he watched Anthony breathe through the pain. “Anthony, have you forgotten who I am?” Slowly brown eyes came to meet his. “I am not a kind man. I am a pirate, wanted across the globe. I take what I want and kill anyone who stands in my way. My crew is made up of the dregs that society tossed away. No one on this crew would hesitate to slip a knife between my ribs if given the opportunity.”

“I know, you’ve told me…repeatedly.”

The captain raked a hand through his hair, grunting when his fingers caught on a knot. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “You have no idea the lengths I’ve gone through to keep you safe.”

“Yes, I’m sure it’s been difficult.” The sarcasm practically dripped from the words.

A dark eyebrow rose. “Did you know there have been seven different attempts on your life? When we first brought you aboard the men wanted to starve you and withhold your rations. Our stores were low and you were just one more mouth to feed. Once the crew realized who you were they wanted to ransom you. I know of your family, the gold would have lasted us for years. More than once a crew member has asked that I share you with them while others have urged me to toss you overboard. Would you care for me to continue?”

Anthony shifted uncomfortably. He thought that he was getting on well with the crew. True, they had butted heads more than once but often he had stayed up many a night drinking and beating all of them at cards. He had no idea that they wanted him gone. Thinking back he suddenly realized that more than once Loki had come to bed with bloody knuckles or a bruised torso. He just assumed that it was the rigorous demands of a life at sea, he had no idea it was Loki trying to keep him safe.

“Loki, I…”

The pirate cut him off. “You should rest. I will bring you something to eat but until you are well it is unwise for you to be moving around the ship. Your companions will be cared for and will be safe until we reach port.” Anthony suddenly understood how vulnerable he was and nodded, his mouth too dry to form words. He listened as Loki shut and locked the door with a heavy key and carefully positioned himself on his stomach. His wounds suddenly felt like a target and he closed his eyes, hoping that exhaustion would drag him under.

~*~

It was nearly a month before they reached the nearest port and in that time Loki had done his best to distance himself from Anthony. No longer did he allow himself to indulge his desires and against his will he found himself missing the spirited inventor. He knew it was a matter of time before Anthony and his companions were dropped off and there was no reason to long for something that he could not have.

Once or twice Anthony attempted to speak to him about the sudden avoidance but Loki shut down that conversation before it could begin. Sharing a ship was difficult enough without voicing what had blossomed between them. It would be nearly impossible to watch Anthony leave and each day he felt the ache in his chest grow more and more.

When the day finally arrived Loki shook Anthony’s hand as well as those of his companions before watching a member of the crew row the group to shore. Once they were gone Loki set a course that he knew would intercept one of the royal vessels, he needed to spill some blood.

~*~

Loki sighed as he trudged forward, ignoring the jeers of those around him. He knew Anthony would be his demise. After the merchant departed the pirate had become reckless and was often distracted. It was during a rather simple raid that Loki had managed to get himself captured and now he was taking his final steps towards the gallows. Part of him was terrified but another part was relieved. The past few years had felt hollow to him, the constant battles and struggle to survive no longer appealed to him. He was considering giving up his ways and disappearing on some unknown island when Anthony appeared. The merchant brought a light to Loki’s life that he hadn’t realized had been missing.

Loki vaguely wondered if Anthony missed him but he immediately dismissed the thought. The young man was a wealthy merchant and brilliant inventor who had enough pursuits to keep him occupied for years to come. Loki had been nothing more than a distraction, something to pass the time until his crew was rescued. 

He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of a coarse rope being looped around his neck. Schooling his features into a bored expression he half-listened while his charges were read. Loki’s heart was beginning to race and he allowed his mind to wander towards more pleasant thoughts. He thought of his mother teaching him how to bake bread, playing tag with his brother, his father teaching him how to fight, the first time he shot a pistol, the feeling of the sea air on his skin, the way that Anthony’s eyes lit up when he solved a problem…

Loki suddenly realized that the drums had stopped and he took a deep breath knowing that it was his last.

“Stop! Stop! The man has been pardoned!”

The voice hit Loki like a punch in the gut. “Anthony?” he breathed. Perhaps he was dead and this was a hallucination but no there was the familiar dark head bobbing within the crowd.

Anthony rushed forward with a sealed letter in his hand. “A full pardon from the king.”

The clerk tore open the missive and frowned as he read the contents. “Let him go.”

The rope was removed and Loki walked down the stairs in a daze. “What’s going on?”

The merchant’s smile was bright, almost too bright. “Just keep walking.”

They walked casually until they could no longer see the gallows and Loki’s eyes widened when Anthony suddenly grabbed his hand. “Run!”

It didn’t take long before a cry of alarm was raised behind them but the two were already at the docks headed towards a gaudy red and gold vessel with the name ‘JARVIS’ emblazoned on the side. Loki didn’t ask any questions he simply followed Anthony aboard and watched as the guards came closer. Suddenly a familiar explosion destroyed a portion of the dock and Loki drank in Anthony’s laughter. He turned and the smiling young man beckoned him to follow him below deck.

The door shut behind them and Loki crossed his arms. “I believe I am due an explanation. Believe me, I am not grateful for your help but how did you know that I would be here?”

Anthony blushed, actually blushed and found the floor very interesting. “I was keeping tabs on you?”

“Why?” Anthony's reply was muffled. "What was that?"

“I missed you!”

Loki’s eyes widened almost comically. “What?”

“When my ship went down I thought I was dead then I was picked up by a band of pirates and I _knew_ I was dead. But you were certainly not what I was expecting. You’re smart and funny and handsome and part of me never wanted our time together to end. Then you reminded me where I was and that I had a life to go back to. The last month was brutal, I hated that you wouldn’t even touch me but I knew it was for the best.” He picked at a loose thread on his jacket before raising his eyes. “Once I got home I realized that staying holed up in my workshop was not the life that I wanted to live. My father left me as his heir and I will never want for funds so I decided to make a change with my life. I found a ship, made some modifications, hired a crew, and headed out to sea.”

Loki shook his head. “You’re insane. But how did you know where I was? Were you having me followed?”

“Not exactly. I bribed several guards with the promise of a larger reward if they gave me news on you. I figured that no news was good news but that also gave me the opportunity to act when I got word of your capture.”

“What did you hand the clerk?”

Anthony laughed. “A rather good forgery of a pardon from the king.”

“How did he know it was fake?”

“The last line may or may not have made allusions to his mother’s sexual preferences.”

It was Loki’s turn to laugh. He stepped closer and smoothed the folds of Anthony’s coat. “You foolish man, all of this fuss over a lowly pirate.”

Anthony tucked a lock of hair behind Loki’s ear. “You’re not just a pirate…you’re my pirate.”

Loki only had a moment to register the words before Anthony was leaning up and kissing him. The pirate sank into the kiss and clung to Anthony like a drowning man. He had convinced himself that he would never see the merchant again and part of him thought that he was dreaming. Anthony rolled his hips forward and Loki suddenly realized that this was quite real. 

They broke apart but didn’t go far, their foreheads rested together as they caught their breath. “Does that mean that you’ll stay?”

A chuckle slipped past Loki’s lips. “I suppose I shall. I have no ship, no crew…I have nothing but the shirt on my back.”

“Not true…you have me.”

Loki smiled and caught Anthony’s mouth once more. The kiss was even more heated and Anthony let out a whimper when Loki pulled away. “I have been in the dungeons for days, I need to bathe.” The merchant nodded and gave Loki directions to his quarters. The pirate stopped at the door and raised an eyebrow. “Do you care to join me? I may need assistance reaching my back.” Laughter filled the hall as Anthony moved so quickly that he nearly tripped.

~*~

Later, much later, once the two were relatively clean and sated they emerged onto the deck. Anthony took the wheel from his first mate and Loki wrapped his arms around the shorter man from behind.

“Where to, Captain Stark?”

“I’m not sure. The pirating thing is new to me, any ideas?”

It was easy to hear the smile in Loki’s voice when he spoke. “That depends. Do you want to do something legal, illegal or a bit of both?”

“Both, both is good.” With a laugh Loki conveyed the coordinates and watched as the ship crept closer to the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that comments are life. It just takes a second and I promise that I don't bite...hard. ;-)
> 
> If you're bored you can follow me on Tumblr @onyxfyrefly. I don't post much but my ask box is always open.


End file.
